Just Harried
Just Harried is the 59th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *James Read as Victor Bennett *Dana Ashbrook as T.J. *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Whip Hubley as Inspector Krutchen Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Douglas Bennett as Ray *Lauralei Combsas Girl in Bar *Ward Shrake as Long-Haired Blonde Biker *Tom Yi as Uniform Cop Plot Phoebe and Prue are setting up an arch near the altar for Piper and Leo's wedding. Grams is helping them out. Prue is sleepy and mentions a recurring dream about a biker. Piper comes down and loves what they've done with the room. She admits that out of frustration, she said that if anything else went wrong the wedding was off. Phoebe takes Prue to bed. Grams reminds Piper that Halliwell women keep their last names even when they're married. That night, Prue has her dream; she is in a bar playing billiards and doing quite well. She wins $20 from one of the guys. He balks, but Prue's biker friend, T.J., backs her up. T.J. wants her to stay. Prue wants to stay, but doesn't think she can get away from her responsibilities and leaves. Outside the bar, she is attacked by the guy who lost the bet with her earlier. She kicks him down and cracks him with a two-by-four, and then disappears; it was her astral self. Prue wakes up gasping. Piper awakens to find her bed covered in rose petals. She sees someone orbing out; apparently Leo paid her a visit. Phoebe brings Piper breakfast in bed. Prue comes in, somewhat groggy; she tells of her "dream." Piper thinks it was a demon, but Prue assures her he was just a very rude mortal. Meanwhile, the man who attacked Prue is found dead, and a security camera has filmed him fighting with Prue. Phoebe finds Melinda Warren's blessing cup in the attic, she talks Prue into using it for Piper's "something old." Phoebe says she's expecting Cole to come soon, but Prue doesn't think he should be here until the ceremony actually starts. Just then, they hear Piper screaming--Leo has arrived, but Piper is trying to tell him it's bad luck to see the bride in her curlers before the wedding. Leo has his whitelighter robes, but Phoebe tells him they rented a tux for him--they want a more traditional look. Victor comes in, holding his tux. He regards Leo coldly. Suddenly, Prue collapses from a dizzy spell, she's had them since she started having her "dreams." Leo and Victor go to the basement to change. Phoebe is concerned that something may happen to Prue that will ruin the wedding, but Prue says she won't let anything happen. Phoebe talks Prue into letting her handle the to-do list while she rests. Prue ends up falling asleep, however, and involuntarily astral-projects back to the bar. T.J. tells astral Prue that the cops were looking for her. Outside, the two start to ride away on TJ's motorcycle when the police arrive. T.J. wants to take off, but astral Prue talks him out of it. The police put astral Prue in handcuffs, but Phoebe wakes Prue up and astral Prue disappears, leaving only the handcuffs in the car. Prue tells Phoebe that she was being arrested for murder. She feels like the "dream" was overpowering her--as if she's being pulled into another world. Prue and Phoebe are on their way to the attic to consult the Book of Shadows when Piper confronts them. Prue and Phoebe bluff their way out; they say they were looking for things for the wedding. Prue promises Piper a demon-free day--just as Cole shimmers in. He promises to handle the demons, but Phoebe will have none of it; he promised her that he wouldn't use his demonic powers anymore. Leo and Victor are almost changed. Leo knows Victor doesn't like the idea of Piper marrying a Whitelighter, since Patty dumped Victor for Sam. Victor admits he would have preferred that Piper married a mortal. Leo tells Victor that Piper has a higher calling, which annoys Victor even more since it was the same line Sam used to lure Patty away from him. Leo replies that he deeply loves Piper. Victor softens up, and admits he could get used to having a whitelighter son-in-law. Prue tells Phoebe she hasn't been able to find anything in the Book to explain what's happening to her. Prue and Phoebe promise to get through it, for Piper's sake. Patty appears to Piper; the Elders allowed her to attend in corporeal form to make up for all the hardship Leo and Piper had to endure in the run-up to the wedding. Prue and Phoebe meet her as well. The four embrace. Grams gets everyone into position when the doorbell rings--it's Darryl. He says he's running late because Prue is wanted for murder. Prue and Phoebe talk Darryl into holding things off until after the ceremony. Grams asks Victor to move a little to the left. When he asks why, Patty comes down, much to Victor's surprise. Grams starts the music for the wedding and Piper comes downstairs. Just then, T.J. bursts in on his motorcycle, knocking the flowers and the table over. Prue astral-projects against her will and her astral self jumps onto T.J.'s bike. They ride off, knocking over the cake. An irate Piper announces the wedding is off. She tells Phoebe that she could have handled a demonic attack, but not having Prue ruin her wedding. Leo tries to comfort Piper, but Piper says this was a sign the wedding wasn't meant to be. Piper sullenly walks out. Phoebe tries to wake up Prue, to no avail. Victor thinks Piper was right, but Leo won't hear of it. While Darryl fends off his fellow cops, the others try to save the wedding. Cole shimmers to the bar; Leo orbs in behind him. Cole says that he can sense a true killer--and senses one of the bikers has fresh blood on his hands. Meanwhile, Victor and Patty find Piper at P3. Piper believes that her marriage to Leo is not meant to be, much as Victor and Patty could not stay together. Astral Prue and T.J. are together in the woods. She feels free, but he suspects she's going to disappear -- and she does, as Phoebe casts a spell to bring her back to the manor. Astral Prue doesn't want to go back to Prue's body, and briefly tussles with Phoebe. Suddenly, astral Prue says she was actually rooting for Phoebe and Cole's relationship. Phoebe is taken aback, remembering how Prue still doesn't really trust Cole. She realizes that astral Prue represents Prue's id--all of the inner desires Prue has suppressed in her desire to take care of Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe tells Prue that she must take care of herself for a change, or else she'll literally tear herself apart. Prue then wakes up, and regrets having wrecked Piper's wedding. Just then, the lights go out. The cops burst in and arrest Prue for murder. Cole and Leo tell Darryl that they have found the real killer. Cole confronts the killer, who pulls a switchblade; but Cole turns into Belthazor, which is enough to make the killer talk. Grams returns to take Patty back, but Prue, Darryl and Piper return just before midnight. The police cut the power lines, so Grams plays music on the chimes and Leo starts a light show. Piper and Leo exchange their vows just in time. Power Usage Episode Stills 3_15_episoden_still.jpg 15_mariés_à_tout_prix_(5).jpg Notes thumb|300px|right *The title is a reference to the phrase "Just Married". *The WB used the promo title The Wedding for this episode *This is the first episode where a ghost (Patty) becomes corporeal for a short time. *This is the first time Finola Hughes and James Read have appeared together in the roles of Patty and Victor. Previously, in the first season episode Thank You For Not Morphing, the characters appeared together (albeit briefly and in a video) played by Anthony Denison and Alyssa Milano. *This is the first time that Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Victor meet Patty since she died. However the girls meet her before, in the Season 1 episode That 70's Episode, when they travel back to 1975. *This is the first--and as it turns out, only--time that the original Halliwell family (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Patty, Victor and Grams) were together since Patty and Victor divorced in 1978. *This is the last time that Victor, Patty and Grams see Prue alive. *Prue doesn't use her power telekinesis. *Piper doesn't use her power. *Phoebe doesn't use her powers. *Piper's is the only wedding where Patty and Gram's are present. *Since the police cut the power to the manor, Leo conjures lights around them for the wedding. Paige displays this power when she tells Henry that she's a witch. Instead of just waving her hand, she also calls out for lights. *This is the second time that Prue's id manifested itself, the first time being when Prue cloned herself in the Season 1 episode Which Prue Is It Anyway?; one of the clones represented her id. *In this episode, during the bar scene, we can see Holly Marie Combs' mother, Lauralei Combs, as an extra. *Piper is the second sister to have a wedding and get married. Previously Prue (albeit against her will) was married to Zile in a dark wedding in the episode Bride and Gloom. *This is the first episode that one of the sisters rides a motorcycle. This time it was Prue, but later Paige does in the season 4 episode Size Matters, Piper in the season 6 episode Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2, and Phoebe in the season 7 episode Carpe Demon. *Whip Hubley and James Read both appeared previously together in the 1986 mini-series North and South II. *Prue says "The harder I play the luckier I become", a reference to the Thomas Jefferson quote "the harder I work the luckier I become". *The moment that Prue rides out of Pipers wedding is witnessed again in the season 5 episode 'Cat House' by Phoebe and Paige when they are sent back in time. 315